


L'empreinte des amoureux

by Fabule



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Friendship, HP:EWE, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-05-27
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fabule/pseuds/Fabule
Summary: Sept ans ont passé depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Harry a continué sa vie entouré de ses amis, sa famille adoptive et son travail d'Auror. Il est heureux et ne se préoccupe guère des anciennes rancunes. Jusqu'au jour où Draco Malfoy se rappelle à lui.





	L'empreinte des amoureux

**Author's Note:**

> Parce que c'est important de le dire ; Harry Potter est la propriété intellectuelle de J.K. Rowling et Bloomsburry. Ceci n'est qu'une fiction d'amateur.
> 
> Pour les lecteurs ; Savourez ! Et laissez un avis si l'envie vous dit.

Chap 1 ; Une histoire de confiture

 

Harry quitta tranquillement le ministère de la Magie et sortit dans la rue. Il inspira profondément en prenant la direction des ponts. Aujourd’hui, c’était lui qui était chargé de la mission « Confiture ».Les Aurors bénéficiaient d’une salle de détente avec fauteuils, thé, café et pain de mie mais pour des questions de restrictions budgétaires, il n’y avait pas de marmelade à disposition. Les Aurors eurent vite fait d’ajouter la tâche « Confiture » à l’ordre du jour, un tour de rôle avait été établi et chacun se retrouvait un jour ou l’autre chargé d’approvisionner ses collègues avec la précieuse mixture.

Harry adorait cette tradition de même qu’il adorait son métier, l’ambiance du bureau et ces rituels. Parfois, pour certaines affaires, il collaborait avec Hermione au Département d’Application des Lois Magiques et ils finissaient par retrouver Ron au magasin de farces et attrapes pour aller boire un verre au pub. Parfois, si Ginny avait fini son entrainement de Quidditch, elle venait les rejoindre.

Harry marcha d’un pas rapide, le marché de Borough n’était pas le plus proche mais il aimait la ballade au long des quais de la Tamise. Après être resté toute la matinée à l’intérieur de son cubicle, l’air frais lui faisait le plus grand bien. Une légère brise s’infiltrait dans ses cheveux et les arbres s’étaient paré de rouge et d’or. Les couleurs de Gryffondor, remarqua-t’il avec un sourire en coin.

Il arriva sous les arches du marché ; l’endroit était bondé comme d’habitude. Il se faufila entre les échoppes pour arriver au stand de Madame Hubert. Elle l’accueillit d’un sourire jovial tout en emballant les achats d’une cliente.

-Bonjour Mr Potter ! Quel temps magnifique n’est-ce pas ?

-Tout à fait Mme Hubert. On espère que ça dure.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir aujourd’hui ?

\- Deux pots de confiture de prunes, la dernière fois mes collègues l’ont fini en un jour.

\- Hé bien puisqu’ils l’apprécient tellement, je vous fais la deuxième à moitié prix.

\- Vous êtes trop aimable !

\- Avec plaisir. Vous m’enverrez vos collègues pour me remercier ajouta la marchande avec un clin d’oeil et Harry ria de bon coeur. 

Son paquet à la main, il s’apprêta à repartir mais son oreille fut attirée par quelque chose. Pas grand chose, juste quelques notes de musique. Du piano, reconnut-il. Les sons s’égrenaient au-dessus de la clameur de la foule. Tin ti-ti-tin tintin tin… Harry n’y connaissait pas grand-chose en musique mais bizarrement cet air lui paraissait familier. Un groupe de gens s’était formé à un endroit du marché. Les sons continuèrent, aériens, ils s’assemblèrent ensemble, composant une mélodie mystérieuse et douce, mélancolique et noble. Poudlard songea-t’il. Cette musique me rappelle Poudlard. Elle se délia dans l’air, se coula en un flot harmonieux. Elle lui donnait des frissons. Il se rapprocha de l’attroupement. Un bouquet de notes et c’était comme si les hiboux surgissaient dans la Grande Salle pour apporter le courrier. Harry se faufila au premier rang. Le pianiste lui apparaissait de dos, dans un vieux pull difforme. Ses doigts martelaient les touches de son instrument et la musique jaillissait, bondissait. Harry eut l’impression qu’elle allait exploser à la manière d’un pétard du Docteur Flibuste mais elle se fit plus fine, changea d’état, de nuance tout en conservant son essence. Exactement comme de la magie.

Quand la dernière note résonna, il flotta un moment d’absence puis les spectateurs applaudirent à tout rompre. Le pianiste se retourna et Harry eut un choc.

C’était Malfoy. 

Et en même temps, ce n’était pas lui car cette tête à claque n’aurait jamais consenti à s’habiller avec des vêtements de Moldus, encore moins avec des vêtements usés, fatigués et fripés. Le pseudo-Malfoy salua son public et prit un bonnet sur un sac posé à ses pieds et rafistolé avec de la ficelle. Quand il le vit passer devant les gens, Harry se persuada qu’il se trompait. Malfoy n’aurait jamais demandé l’aumône, riche (et arrogant) comme il l’était. Il chercha dans sa poche pour une pièce moldue, il devait lui en rester une de sa course. Il releva les yeux. Malfoy se tenait devant lui, bonnet tendu. C’était les mêmes yeux gris, le même teint pâle et les mêmes cheveux blonds que l’élève terriblement snob qu’il avait connu à Poudlard. La ressemblance était frappante. Harry lui donna la première chose qu’il avait en main. Malfoy fit un vague signe de tête et poursuivit sa quête. Il le regarda s’éloigner en silence. Une cloche sonna la demie. Harry reprit ses esprits. La prochaine réunion avec Robard allait commencer dans cinq minutes et il quitta prestement le marché.

 

* * *

 

Remuant la sauce d’un geste ample, Mme Weasley souriait aux anges. Deux dimanche par mois, toute la famille se réunissait au grand complet, enfants, belles-filles, beaux-fils et petits-enfants. Mme Weasley adorait ces moments, elle se sentait alors comme la plus heureuse des mères et la plus comblée des grands-mères. Parfois un voile d’ombre se posait sur son coeur quand son esprit dérivait sur ce que l’avenir aurait pu réserver à son fils décédé, Fred. Mort au combat, il avait été enterré avec les honneurs mais les médailles ne rendaient rien de tout le temps, de toute l’énergie et de tout l'investissement qu’une mère donne pour éduquer son enfant. C’était au mieux une consolation, jamais un dédommagement. Rien n’aurait pu remplir ce vide, encore plus présent chez Georges le jumeau survivant que chez elle. Elle écrasa une larme d’un geste rapide alors que celui-ci et sa famille sortait justement de la cheminée. Ces deux enfants, Fred et Roxanne se jetèrent à son cou et ses pensées sombres s’envolèrent aussitôt. Elle les embrassa, les serra contre elle tout en criant à son mari de se dépêcher de venir, Angelina et les jumeaux sont là voyons, où es-tu donc encore passé ? Et tiens, Georges, pourrais-tu aider à déplacer la table dans la salle à manger ? Il n’y aura jamais assez de place sinon !

Percy arriva dans sa plus belle robe violette, l’air impérieux et du vin sous le bras, sa femme et ses filles sur leur trente et un. Il fut suivi par Bill et Fleur avec Mme Tonks et le petit Teddy Lupin qui fonça rejoindre les jumeaux tandis que Victoire se cachait derrière sa mère, le visage cramoisi. Mr Weasley remonta de la cave avec des bouteilles de rouge, seulement pour se faire attraper par Percy qui tint absolument à comparer les vins et à déterminer lequel du sien ou de la maison accommoderait au mieux le ragoût.

Teddy, Fred et Roxanne disparurent dans l’une des chambres à l’étage dans de grands éclats de rire, poursuivi par Angelina qui leur criait de venir aider. Fleur et sa fille allèrent chercher les couverts pendant que Bill et Georges agrandissaient la salle à manger en s’échangeant des plaisanteries. Dans la cuisine, Mme Weasley ajoutait les dernières épices à sa sauce en bavardant avec Andromeda sur les derniers exploits de son petit-fils tandis que Audrey, l’épouse de Percy, préparait les amuse-gueules.Ron et Hermione vinrent avec de la glace qu’ils mirent au frais. Harry et Ginny furent les derniers à franchir la cheminée, elle morte de rire avec une tarte aux pommes dans les mains et lui boudeur derrière une tarte aux cerises. Et tout le monde pu passer à table.

\- Harry qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Tu en tires une tête, constata Hermione en dépliant sa serviette

\- J’ai raté la mission « Confiture », expliqua Harry d’un air sombre. Ron comprit tout de suite.

\- Pas de chance, qu’est ce qu’ils t’ont donné comme gage ? Moi, quand cela m’est arrivé, j’ai dû apporter le thé à tout le département pendant un mois ! Après j’ai toujours gardé des pots de confiture de secours dans mon tiroir.

\- Je dois répertorier et classer toutes les fausses alertes de magie noire de cette année.

\- Et on est en octobre, grimaça Ron. Il doit y en avoir au moins six caisses remplies.

\- Huit.

\- Ce n’est pas un peu ridicule cette tradition, s’interrogea Hermione. Tout ce cirque pour avoir oublié une confiture…

\- Justement je ne l’ai pas oubliée ! s’emporta Harry.

\- Non, tu l’as juste donné à la mauvaise personne, ria Ginny en lui passant un bras autour du cou.

\- Je n’ai pas fait attention, c’était la première chose que j’avais sous la main !

\- Dura lex sed lex, la loi est dure mais c’est la loi.

\- Depuis quand est-ce que tu connais le latin, toi ?

\- Depuis que ma femme est la plus intelligente des sorcières, sourit Ron en faisant un clin d’oeil à l’intéressée.

Hermione rosit de plaisir mais ne dénia pas le compliment.

\- Qui a reçu la confiture, demanda-t’elle, amusée.

\- Un musicien de rue. Et Harry ajouta, mine de rien. Tu ne vas pas me croire mais il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d’eau à Draco Malfoy.

Un blanc se fit chez les adultes et toutes les paires de yeux se fixèrent sur lui. Seuls les enfants ne remarquèrent rien, trop occupés par les grimaces toujours changeantes de Teddy. Quand celui-ci changea son nez en groin de cochon, Victoire rigola si fort qu’elle fut prise d’une crise de hoquet à la grande joie de Roxanne. La pauvre se cacha sous la table.

\- Malfoy comme dans Draco Malfoy ?

\- Tu es _certain_ que c’était lui ? Musicien de rue, ce n’est pas vraiment le genre de sa famille…

\- A moins qu’il ne fabrique un mauvais coup. Si ils ont un avantage, ces snobs sont prêts à tout. Il suffit de voir comment ils ont soudainement changé de camps lors de la guerre.

\- Pourrait-on éviter de parler de cela aujourd’hui. Ce n’est pas vraiment approprié pour les enfants.

\- Ils l’apprendront bien un jour ou l’autre, Audrey.

\- Du calme ! se défendit Harry, pris par surprise par la tournure de la conversation. Je ne sais pas si c’était lui, on se trouvait sur un marché moldu et il ne m’a pas adressé un seul mot.

\- Un marché moldu ? Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait bien faire là ?

\- C’est suspect. Tiens-toi sur tes gardes Harry. Et signale-le peut-être aux autorités, ce serait plus sûr.

\- Molly, tu t’affoles pour un rien. Harry lui-même n’est pas convaincu de ce qu’il a vu.

\- Arthur a raison. Connaissant ma soeur, Narcissa doit se fournir chez une épicerie sorcière ou envoyer un serviteur.

\- Leurs coffres n’ont pas trop souffert de la guerre. C’est plus qu’on ne peut en dire sur leur réputation.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, c’est pourquoi Malfoy irait sur un marché moldu pour acheter de la confiture…

\- Pfffff ! A l’heure qu’il est, cet imbécile doit sûrement se prélasser dans un de ces châteaux de luxe.

\- Quelle importance, on est mieux sans eux. Fred, arrête de catapulter des boulettes de pain dans l’assiette de ton oncle !

\- Ce n’est rien Angelina, excusa Percy d’un ton précieux en essuyant discrètement les éclaboussures sur sa robe. Quoiqu’il en soit, on se monte la tête pour rien. Comme je le répète toujours, il faut agir avec ordre, méthode et précision. Moi-même, je le disais encore hier soir à mon équipe ; ordre, méthode et précision.

\- Nous connaissons tous tes discours, le coupa Fleur. Georges, parlez-moi de ce nouveau produit pour Farces et Attrapes pour Sorciers Facétieux. Vous comptez ouvrir un rayon sur les farces amoureuses,  je me trompe ?

Le repas reprit son cours normalement et on ne prêta plus guère attention à la question.

\- Bref, j’ai donné la confiture au lieu de la pièce, conclut Harry. Après, j’étais en retard pour la réunion avec Robbard.

\- Pas de confiture, bonjour la déconfiture. (Pas de confiture, prend une déconfiture), résuma Ron. 

Et la soirée se continua sans heurt. On oublia les Malfoy, la confiture et le marché.

 

* * *

 

18 heures sonna sur la grande horloge du ministère. Les employés rangèrent leurs affaires, bouclèrent leurs mallettes, jetèrent un dernier coup d’oeil à leur travail en cours - pour les plus consciencieux- ou foncèrent directement sur la sortie - pour les plus pressés. Le personnel de la maintenance prit alors le relais pour passer la serpillère, vider les poubelles et briquer les parquets avant de partir à son tour. Il ne resta plus dans le bâtiment que les gardiens de nuit. Et Harry.

Qui rêvait d’enflammer les huit caisses remplies de fausses alertes et dont il était persuadé que plus de la moitié leur avait été envoyé par une police trop paresseuse d’aller vérifier les faits par elle-même. Serait-il possible, peut-être, un peu qu’il s’agisse de magie noire ? Ne vérifions pas, contactons directement les Aurors !

Comme les autres, Harry avait parfois dû patrouiller dans des quartiers pour retrouver les traces du grand mage noir menaçant que certains sorciers trop crédules étaient sûr d’avoir vu au fond de leurs jardins. Par déontologie, on envoyait toujours quelqu’un mais on distinguait vite le canular de l’urgence. Généralement c’était soit une revanche entre voisin, soit des commérages, soit une blague. Lors de ses premières années en tant qu’Auror, les fausses alertes étaient parfois dues à de jeunes sorcières désireuses de mettre la main sur le Sauveur du Monde des Sorciers en jouant les demoiselles en détresse. Cela dura jusqu’au jour où Rita Skeeter brisa leurs espoirs en publiant un article relatant la folle romance entre lui et Ginny Weasley, la nouvelle Chasseuse des Harpies.

D’ordinaire, Harry traitait les requêtes avec bienveillance, maintenant il les maudissait en archivant le 4 561ème témoignage d’un comportement jugé suspect. Il était arrivé à la septième caisse mais la huitième et dernière caisse apparaissait toujours aussi lointaine. Avachi sur son bureau, Harry scanna la plainte suivante en soupirant. Son regard s’arrêta sur un mot en particulier ; « Draco Malfoy ». 

Il se redressa. Il ne l’avait plus vu depuis les tribunaux de guerre où il avait témoigné en sa faveur. Les deux hommes n’avaient jamais été amis mais Malfoy n’avait été qu’un gamin stupide pris dans un jeu qui le dépassait. De plus, il avait une dette envers sa mère pour lui avoir sauvé la vie en mentant à Lord Voldemort. En défendant son fils, Harry avait réglé sa dette. Au fond, il n’avait témoigné que par pitié et par devoir. Est-ce que Malfoy s’en doutait ? Est-ce pour cette raison qu’il ne l’avait jamais remercié, rendant accessoirement Ron fou de rage ? Harry avait juste tourné la page. Le verdict rendu, les deux sorciers avaient poursuivis leurs chemins chacun de leur côté et ne s’étaient plus croisés. C’était il y a sept ans.

Aujourd’hui, assis dans son cubicle du département des Aurors, Harry ne pouvait pas dire qu’il s’était beaucoup soucié de son ancien ennemi d’école. Pourtant l’histoire du marché lui revint en tête et il s’adossa contre sa chaise. Il se demandait à quoi Malfoy consacrait son temps. Les pieds allongés devant lui, il commença à lire.

 

> Numéro dossier : 4 562
> 
> Date ; 18 aout 2004
> 
> Objet ; Mangemort - Draco Malfoy
> 
> Personne de contact ; Mary Adams
> 
> Description ; menaces sur des mineurs
> 
> Chargé d’enquête ; Auror J. Matthéus
> 
> Compte-rendu ;Après enquête,il s‘est avéré exact que l’ancien Mangemort Draco Malfoy se soit rendu dans le quartier de Pagford le 18 aout 2004. La raison de sa venue est le Club de Quidditch amateur de Pagford qui l’avait invité à donner une conférence éducative à l’intention des jeunes. Contrairement aux croyances de Mr Malfoy Junior, les organisateurs de la rencontre ne visaient pas un discours sur les vertus de la noblesse mais un sermon sur l’importance de prendre de bonnes décisions afin de ne pas gâcher son avenir. Ulcéré, Mr Malfoy Junior quitta le club en proférant des invectives bien senties, malheureusement entendues par la sorcière quinquagénaire Mary Adams, habitant une maison avoisinante du club de Quidditch. N’ayant que les intérêts des enfants à coeur, celle-ci nous contacta immédiatement. Dans un souci d’équité, Mr Malfoy a été contacté pour confirmer les faits. Il a répondu par hibou (voir document en pièce jointe), exigeant de ne plus être importuné par les divagations fantaisistes des prolétaires et nous informant gracieusement que suite à son imminent départ pour les îles, il ne serait joignable que par hibou international.

 

« Ron avait raison », pensa Harry. « Ce prétentieux s’est bien terré dans une de ces résidences. Arrogant un jour, arrogant toujours. » Il referma le dossier et étira ses bras le plus loin possible derrière lui. Il entendit ses vertèbres craquer avec un clac satisfaisant. « Certaines personnes ne changeront jamais. » Il se frotta les yeux. « Au moins, cela règle l’histoire du marché. Je me suis trompé. » Il jeta un coup d’oeil fatigué à son travail. Encore une caisse et demie. Il se renfonça dans sa chaise, songeant sérieusement à garder dans son tiroir de la confiture de secours.

 

* * *

 

 

\- Bonsoir Mme Hubert.

\- Mr Potter ! Comment allez-vous ?

\- Je vais bien et vous. Pas trop froid ?

\- Oh que si ! Heureusement j’ai ma petite chaufferette avec moi. 

 

Cette fois-ci Harry choisit dix pots de confiture d’abricot et de groseille.

-Vous n’avez pas de musique ce soir ?

-Pardon ?

\- Du piano. J’en ai entendu la dernière fois.

\- Ah, vous n’aviez pas remarqué ? Le conseil de la ville a disposé plusieurs de ces instruments dans différents quartiers pour un évènement culturel si je ne me trompe pas. Ils sont décorés par différents artistes et invitent les passants à s’essayer à la musique.

-Quand aurai-je le plaisir de vous écouter jouer, Mme Hubert ? la taquina Harry.

\- Jamais ! Ma partition à moi c’est les recettes, pas le solfège !

\- Qui d’autres alors ?

\- Ceux qui en ont envie, j’imagine. Mme Hubert haussa les épaules. On a de tout, de ceux qui pressent quelques notes pour l’amusement à ceux qui vous improvisent un récital. Ça varie vraiment.

\- La dernière fois, un musicien blond a joué un morceau que je n’ai jamais entendu avant. C’était très beau.

Un éclair de reconnaissance passa dans les yeux de Mme Hubert.

-Vous voulez sans doute parler de Snob.

\- Snob ?

\- On l’appelle comme ça. C’est un musicien errant qui vient assez souvent. De temps en temps, Mr Wilkins lui offre le repas pour ses mélodies. Il joue très bien, vous savez.

\- Quand peut-on l’écouter ?

\- Le temps de midi est votre meilleure chance. Quoiqu’on le trouve assez souvent en fin d’après-midi aussi. 

Harry hocha la tête et prit un pot de confit d’oignon. Ginny aimait beaucoup cela mais elle était partie avec son équipe pour un match dans le Devon.

-Il s’appelle vraiment Snob ?

-Non, personne ne connait son nom. On le surnomme ainsi parce qu’il parle comme un lord. Mais dites-moi Mr Potter, quand est-ce que j’aurai le plaisir de vous écouter jouer ?

Il éclata de rire et ajouta le confit aux confitures à la grande joie de la marchande. Il la salua d’un geste chaleureux et partit. En sortant des arcades, il resserra son écharpe autour du cou. On était début d’octobre, le froid s’installait à grand pas.


End file.
